


Our bed

by 0Ethereal0



Series: Roguerva One-Shots [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Ethereal0/pseuds/0Ethereal0
Summary: After a long travel to their city, the mages of Sabertooth finally arrive at their guild.
Relationships: Rogue Cheney/Minerva Orland
Series: Roguerva One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180973
Comments: 9
Kudos: 2





	Our bed

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place just after the war against Álvarez.
> 
> Enjoy it! :)

After a long travel to their city, the mages of Sabertooth had finally arrived at their guild. Some of them went straight to bed, and others decided to eat something before going to sleep.

When there was no one left, in the silence and tranquility, the voices of certain magicians could be heard whispering loudly.

"But I don't want to shower!"

"Rogue, right now you suck, please".

"But Ojou..." the Dragon Slayer approached her and sniffed her hair "Hey, it's not fair! Why you smell so good?!"

"I smell good because I've already showered! Now don't make me wait for you anymore or I'll fall asleep!"

"Precisely because I don't want to keep you waiting, I'm skipping the bathroom time".

"Rogue, shower, immediately".

"But, Ojou! We just came from a war! I'm tired, I want to go to bed!" he complained.

She arched an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, you're not going to get into my bed smelling like that" she sentenced.

"Oh come on, Min- Hey, hey wait. Your bed?" Rogue asked when he realized what she had said.

"Yes, what happens?" Minerva replied with a frown.

"You mean our bed."

"Our?"

"Exactly, ours".

"Excuse me, but the bed we're talking about is in my room. So yeah, it's my bed" she laughed.

"Oh no. I'm not gonna accept that, Minerva. That bed is mine too".

"You wish".

"So you disagree with me?" the Dragon Slayer formed a mischievous smile and brought his lips close to her ear "Do I have to remind you of all the things I did to you between those sheets?"

Instantly she blushed furiously.

"Y-you idiot!"

"Hey, I'm just telling the truth" now it was his turn to laugh. Making Minerva nervous was not an easy task.

"Alright, you're not welcome in my room anymore! I'm going to sleep! And you should take a shower!" she added as she crossed the hall.

"R-really ?! Fine! I'm going to take a shower, and you're not welcome in my bathroom!"

After that, Rogue left the hall and walked straight to his own bedroom.

• • •

When he finished his shower, Rogue debated between going straight to bed or going to Minerva's room. He was still mad at her, but he must also understand her. They had all just returned from a war, and they were all tired.

Finally, he decided to wish her goodnight but sleep in his own bedroom.

He tried not to wake anyone up, so he quietly entered the room, and prepared to receive some good insults.

For his surprise, Minerva was already sleeping, and although he didn't even think into admit it, he thought she looked really adorable. It was funny how such a scary woman could look so peaceful while sleeping.

Rogue approached her, brushed a lock of hair off her face and left a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight, Princess" he whispered smirking.

Then, he turned to leave the room, but was petrified when he heard a faint growl coming from Minerva. In that moment, he felt so embarrassed, but turned to her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Ehm... hm... I just... I was..." Rogue stuttered.

"I suppose that you can't be without me" she jeered.

"You wish... I'm still mad at you, you know?"

"I know. Then why are you here?" she asked sincerely.

"Well... I'm mad at you but it doesn't mean that I don't love you anymore, so I came to kiss you goodnight".

"Oh" Minerva blushed.

"And... I've already do it, so I'm going to my bedroom" he remarked smiling.

He turned once more but she stopped him.

"My bed is yours" Minerva said smiling too.


End file.
